Harmony
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Suatu hubungan pasti pernah melalui titik jenuh mungkin berlanjut hingga ke titik muak. Tinggal si pasangan yang harus merencanakan bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya. Begitu pula dengan hubungan mereka./Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku...


Suatu hubungan pasti pernah melalui titik jenuh mungkin berlanjut hingga ke titik muak. Tinggal si pasangan yang harus merencanakan bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya. Begitu pula dengan hubungan mereka./Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku...

* * *

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Harmony © Saitou senichi

Perhatian : Kekurangan disana sini, OOC (kayaknya), ide asli dari otak saya, jika ada persamaan kemungkinannya kita memiliki kisah cinta yang sama(?) *Hah?*, sudut pandang Naruto.

Jangan dibaca kalau tidak kuat hati dan mental. Kritik cara penulisan diterima.

.

Aku tahu sebuah hubungan memiliki titik jenuh. Dimana sebagai manusia kita merasakan hal bosan dan bersalah terhadap pasangan kita. Dan disinilah aku bersama dia. Wanita yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganku selama empat tahun― Hinata.

"N..Naruto-_kun_," suara lembutnya memanggilku.

"Hm?" aku menoleh padanya. Ia sedang menunduk memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kami sedang makan siang disebuah _restaurant _yang cukup terkenal di sebuah kawasan perkantoran Tokyo. Inilah rutinitas yang selalu kami lakukan. Setiap makan siang, Hinata selalu mengajakku makan di tempat ini. _Restaurant _dimana kami bertemu saat SMA.

_Aku yakin bertemu denganmu bukan hanya keberuntungan. _Aku selalu mencamkan hal itu dalam benakku.

"A..apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Aku menatap Hinata, ia masih menunduk. Rona kemerahan dipipi hingga telinga yang dahulu selalu tercipta ketika bersamaku sudah mulai menghilang. Ya meski sekarang pun masih ada semburat tipis rona merah muda dipipinya. Meski sudah empat tahun kami menjalin hubungan, ia selalu begitu. Pemalu, tak pernah langsung menatap mataku. Itu sebenarnya... sedikit membuatku...

Jenuh.

Aku menggeleng pelan "Tidak, ini enak seperti biasanya," entah aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba rasa itu menghilang. Rasa berdebar-debar bila dekat dengan Hinata, rasa nyaman yang dulu ia berikan, rasa bahagia itu lenyap dengan perlahan...

Aku sungguh tak tahu...

"Syukurlah..." mungkin Hinata merasakan hal yang sama? Aku tidak tahu pastinya, namun memang akhir-akhir ini diapun merasa tak nyaman denganku.

_Apakah kita akan melanjutkan hubungan ini ke tempat yang lain? _ Hati kecilku selalu bertanya akan itu.

.

Usiaku yang kini menginjak dua puluh satu tahun bisa dibilang cukup untuk disebut pria dewasa. Bekerja di kantor, mengurusi klien yang selalu mengeluh. Aku benci menghadapi klien yang selalu mengeluh. Itu membuatku muak. Tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang mengeluh...

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, k-kau selalu beralasan meeting..." wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan tangis, suaranya bergetar "...k-kau tidak lagi mengunjungiku setelah ma-makan siang terakhir kita! D-dan makan si-siang terakhir kita dilakukan se-seminggu yang lalu!" Hinata memang tak pernah bisa berteriak. Jika dia kesal ia hanya bisa menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengeluh akan perhatianku. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia berkata sedikit menjerit padaku.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku sibuk!" aku membentaknya.

Dia tersentak, matanya berkaca-kaca "K-kau menghindariku..."

Aku menolak menatapnya. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke bawah, ke lantai yang tiba-tiba saja lebih menarik perhatianku. Aku menggigit bawah bibirku. Dia memang benar, untuk beberapa hari ini aku bingung atas rasa jenuhku padanya. Jadi aku bermaksud mencari jalan keluar untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh ini dengan menghindarimu.

Tapi hasilnya... semakin hari perasaan ini semakin tak menentu.

"...Mungkin Na-naruto-_kun_ memang sedang lelah.. A..aku lebih baik pulang, sup sudah ku hangatkan," dia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku diruang ini.

Aku usap wajahku dengan kasar. Yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa kebas. Aku terduduk di sofa putih gading milikku. Di apartemenku. Aku duduk dengan pandangan menunduk, siku lenganku ditumpukan di atas lutut kakiku. Pandanganku menatap sandal panda yang ku kenakan. Aku ingat _aniversary _hubungan kami di tahun kedua. Saat aku mulai membeli apartemen ini. Membeli beberapa perabot. Dan sandal ini yang kau pilihkan.

Aku memiliki sandal panda hitam putih, dan kau memiliki sandal panda berwarna putih abu-abu. Aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

Waktu itu kehangatan dirimu berbisik menelusup hatiku.

Saat menoleh ke samping. Aku melihat frame yang berisikan foto kita berdua memakai pakaian SMA. Aku dengan senyum lebarku. Dan kau dengan senyum malu-malumu. Aku mengenakan bando bertelinga kucing dan kau memakai bando bertelinga anjing. Aku terkekeh pelan. aku ingat saat itu aku yang memaksamu mengenakan bando bertelinga aneh itu. Aku juga ingat ketika pertama kali kau dan aku mulai menyatakan perasaan secara bersamaan.

"_Na..Naruto-kun.." _

Aku ingat ucapan malu-malu dengan wajah menundukmu, membuat hatiku bergetar.

"_A..aku ingin bersamamu.."_

Memaksaku untuk berkata "Aku ingin bersamamu," lebih dahulu. Aku ingat matamu terbelalak, wajahmu merah seperti tomat. Dan jangan lupa beberapa detik kemudian kau pingsan. Hehehe.. lalu teman-teman datang mengerubungimu. Menuduhku tentang pasal pembiusan, dan ancaman dikurung dan diberi detensi oleh Tobirama sensei.

Aku tahu setelah itu hubungan kami berubah seperti bunga indah yang bermekaran.

Ketika aku memejamkan mata. Aku ingat hal itu lagi, perasaan mengganjal yang berkata _Akankah aku dan kau siap untuk melewati kenangan lebih buruk?_

_Dan aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi._

.

Hari minggu aku bermaksud menemui Hinata. Menemuinya tanpa memberitahunya. Berusaha mengejutkannya dengan kehadiranku. Disepanjang perjalanan tidak hentinya aku berfikir. Hatiku gelisah, perasaanku mengganjal oleh sesuatu yang salah. Seperti sebuah duri yang menancap ditenggorokan seumur hidup. Dan sebuah suara membuat hatiku berpacu cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke_-san.."_

"Hn?"

"K..Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Aku membeku melihat mereka pergi. Seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tidak menyadari eksistensiku. Aku tersenyum miris sembari mengadah keatas langit.

_Sejak awal mula.. Aku memulai hubungan ini setengah main-main dan setengah serius... tapi entah dari kapan kesungguhan mulai merasuki hatiku._

_Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan bila ia mengetahui saat itu aku hanya bermain-main._

"_Tapi kini aku tahu makna Aku ingin bersamamu saat itu."_

Kuputuskan untuk menunggunya disini. Hingga ia pulang. Setiap menit menunggumu aku termenung. Apakah ini yang selalu kau lakukan Hinata? Aku tahu sikapku setahun ini membuatnya jengah. Aku tahu aku berubah semenjak setahun yang lalu. Jadi wajar saja saat ini Hinata marah.

Aku sangatlah yakin, bertemu denganmu bukan hanya keberuntungan atau ketidak sengajaan. Dan aku tak pernah tahu bahwa aku akan merasakan perasaan jenuh ini. Dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari hal ini sewaktu kau pergi.

Langit sudah gelap. Aku tetap duduk termenung di pinggir gerbang rumahnya. Angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"N..Naruto-_kun_?" aku mendengar suara lembutnya terkejut.

Aku menoleh padanya. Lalu tersenyum padanya, aku rasa senyumku ini sama persis seperti senyumku padanya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sudah pulang Hime?" dia cantik, begitu cantik. Cahayanya makin bersinar, sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat cahaya diwajahnya yang ayu? Aku tahu dia bahagia ketika pergi dengannya.

"S..Semenjak ka-kapan?" wajah Hinata khawatir melihatku. Aku tahu mungkin penampilanku saat ini sungguh kusut.

"Semenjak pagi..." matanya membulat, dia mendekat untuk menyentuh wajahku, "...Semenjak kau pergi dengan Sasuke."

Air matanya merembes keluar. Apa dia merasa bersalah? Sembari mengelus pipiku ia berkata dengan gemetar "M-maaf.. ta-tadi a-aku diajaknya―" dia terisak merasa bersalah. Aku segera mengintrupsi kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa.. aku mengerti.."

Aku mengerti bahwa perasaan ini bukan hanya aku yang rasakan. Tapi kau juga, kan? Aku tersenyum sembari menyentuh lengan Hinata yang masih mengelus pipiku. Menurunkan lengannya secara perlahan. Lalu aku mulai berbicara...

"Hinata... Aku percaya bertemu denganmu bukanlah hanya keberuntungan semata..." Aku melihat wajahnya yang cantik, "...Aku juga tidak tahu kapan―lebih tepatnya merasakan jalan ini..." Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"...Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita ketempat yang lain..."

"Na...Naruto-_kun_?" nadanya seperti memerintahkanku berhenti bicara. Namun aku akan tetap melanjutkannya.

"...Aku tahu kita― aku selalu membuat kegaduhan diantara hubungan kita..."

"Ssshh Na...Naruto―"

"Bersamamu adalah salah satu kesungguhan hatiku... kesalahanku padamu adalah ketika aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu..."

Hinata terdiam.

"...Membuatmu menunggu, membuatmu terluka... Tidak bisa dihitung lagi kekecewaanmu padaku," napasku tercekat, "meskipun segalanya bisa berakhir, rusak dan hancur," wajah Hinata tersentak mendengarkan ucapanku, "Kita― aku masih mampu mempercayai kenangan kita saat bersama. Apa kau siap? Melangkah ke tempat dimana kenangan baru akan terbentuk?"

Tangis Hinata pecah, ia memelukku erat sekali "He..Hentikan Na-Naruto-_kun_... Aku tak mau de-dengar... Ma-maafkan aku... A-aku dan Sa-Sasuke-_san_ ha-hanya be-berteman... Tidak lebih," aku mengelus pelan punggungnya. Menghantarkan hangat tubuhku.

"Bukan karena itu... Ini semua salahku Hime..." Sudah lama sekali aku tak memanggilnya Hime. Aku pasti akan merindukan ini.

Aku merasa Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang masih berada didadaku. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Perih terasa menjalar dihatiku. Selama empat tahun kami bersama... Selama itu dia selalu terluka karenaku..

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh..." Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya, "terimakasih untuk mencintaiku..." aku tetap melanjutkan kalimatku.

Aku tahu ini berat. Yang terluka bukan hanya dirimu. Aku tahu rasa jenuh ini menggerogoti hatiku. Tapi memutuskan hal ini ternyata lebih menyakitiku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa jujur. Kenangan antara kau dan aku akan selalu bersinar dihatiku... Aku benar-benar membenci bagian diriku yang satu ini. Meski semua berakhir atau hancur, kenangan akan dirimu masih terlekat disanubariku..." aku mendorong tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menatap wajahnya yang masih menangis.

"Kau adalah tempat penuh cahaya yang ingin selalu kugapai. Kau seperti bunga yang bermekaran... Kuharap kau lebih bahagia dibanding bersamaku, setelah ini. Maaf dan terimakasih Hime."

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari tubuhnya. Mataku panas, melihat sosok sedari tadi yang menunggu kami dibelakang Hinata― Sasuke. Aku tersenyum padanya, ketika ia mendekati Hinata yang masih menangis. Memeluknya. Menenangkannya.

Aku yang mengakhiri ini. Dan aku pula yang merasa sakitnya. Aku benci ini... perasaan ini begitu merepotkan dan menyiksa.

Aku berbalik menjauhi mereka. Aku mendengar Hinata memanggil namaku. Aku tetap meniggalkan mereka. Apakah ini salah?

Aku tak tahu...

.

_Hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena telah mengacuhkanmu._

_Namun setelah melihat wajahmu yang bahagia bersamanya pagi itu... Aku merasa kalah.._

_Tapi aku bahagia..._

_Seharusnya perpisahan yang indah akan menimbulkan kenangan yang baik, dan pertengkaran hanya membuat kenangan pahit. Aku tak tahu perpisahan kita termasuk yang mana?_

_Tak bisa kubayangkan perasaan cintamu akan hilang esok. Mungkin musnah?_

_Aku masih sayang padamu. Tapi aku rasa memang ini yang terbaik._

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa jujur._

_Kita telah membuat sebuah Harmony kisah cinta panjang. _

_Sejarah masalalu kita yang disebut kenangan._

_Dan kita akan memulai perjalanan dengan jalan yang berbeda_.

_Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku._

.

.**E**_N_D.

.

.

A/n : kelamnya ceritaku. Kata2 " maaf aku tidak bisa jujur, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku," itu berasal dari lagu. Apakah ini songfic? Aku ngga tahu. Mungkin kalau ada yang menegur untuk menghapus ini. Akan ku pertimbangkan...

Judul harmony itu maksudnya warna perjalan cinta yang harus berakhir. Ngga nyambung ya? maaf

Terimakasih untuk membacanya. tidak dipaksakan untuk memberi Review jika anda tak suka, karena fict sy yg 1 ini benar2 hanya pelampiasan kegalauan sy.


End file.
